


Not Just a Flirt

by BlackOrchid82



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid82/pseuds/BlackOrchid82
Summary: After the incident with Yashamaru, Tsubasa is given a few days to recover from the scary ordeal. Still concerned for Tsubasa, Aizome decides to visit her and makes sure she's okay.
Relationships: Aizome Kento/Sumisora Tsubasa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Not Just a Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching B-Project for the last two weeks, and I really, really love the chemistry between Tsubasa and Aizome. His constant flirting and her blushing is just adorable. Since this is my first go with this series, I'll make this a single story. If it gets a good amount of hits, I'll make a series of the two.

Tsubasa still couldn't believe the events that took place with Yashamaru. His sudden change in behavior towards her had completely taken her by surprise. The idea that he was the one that was behind everything that had gone wrong for B-Pro in the beginning was unforeseen. It made Tsubasa feel like she was a failure. But being told she was part of the group made her feel better; and that she wasn't alone. She was still scared though. Yashamaru had ran off; and Tsubasa wasn't sure if he was going to plan on more revenge towards her and B-Pro.

"How could this happen?" she asked herself as she sat on the couch in her apartment. "How could he have made it seem like it was my fault? Even after being told that it was somebody else's decision....he still wants to blame me. I never saw this coming." She fell back and closed her eyes when there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?"

"Tsubasa?" She recognized that voice. 

She stood up and headed towards the door. "Aizome?"

"I told you to call me Kento," he said, a playful tone in his voice. "Yeah, it's me." Tsubasa opened the door to see the blue-eyed, and yes, even in her opinion, gorgeous man standing before her. "I wanted to check up on you. We're still worried about you, Tsubasa." He walked into her apartment when she stood aside and she closed the door behind them. He turned to look at her. "You look good."

"Thank you," she said, blushing as he studied her. "I try anyway." She sighed as she led him to the couch, where they sat down together. There was some shy, awkwardness between the two. "I need to thank all of you for being there when it happened. I honestly didn't know what would have happened if you guys didn't show up."

Aizome smiled sadly. "We knew he was going crazy," he said. "We just didn't know how bad it was. Tsubasa, if we didn't show you that we cared about you, hopefully you realize it now. You are part of us, and we'll help you through any problems you have." He looked at her. "You just need to open up more. Trust us." He brushed the side of her face with a long finger. "Trust me." 

"Aizome..." she felt her face grow hot. "This isn't the right time to flirt. Even if I enjoy it."

"Whose to say I'm flirting?" he replied. "Tsubasa...I think I've made it obvious how I feel about you. Even if I had flirted with other girls, I feel differently towards you. And yeah, you are right that this might not be the right time. But...I wanted to also let you know I am serious about you. I will protect you all I can."

"Aizome," Tsubasa whispered. She knew he was a massive flirt and loved the ladies, but she never would have expected him to feel that way towards her. Even when he did flirt with her. She was pulled into a tight hug, and she sighed. 'Maybe this is what I needed,' she thought to herself. 'Some reassurance that someone was there for me.' His scent was strong, and Tsubasa found herself attracted to it. She gave in to his embrace and she hugged him back. "I hate to say this, and I don't mean it in a bad way, but I never expected this from you."

"I know," he said quietly. "I know my flirtatious side makes it easy not to take me seriously. It was this whole incident that made me realize just how much I care for you, Tsubasa." He pulled away slightly to look at her. "Everything that happened...made me worried. And even though the others were worried too, I wanted to be the one to hold you like this, and tell you everything would be okay."

Tsubasa felt her eyes sting as she looked at him. "I think you've left me a bit speechless, Kento," she managed to say. Tears began to fall slowly down her face, and Kento wiped them away slowly with his thumbs. "All I can say right now is thank you." She sighed.

"There's no need to thank me," he said quietly. He caressed the side of her face, and Tsubasa leaned into his palm. He frowned as she looked up at him. Kento could see the fear still in her eyes as the idea that Yashamaru would stalk her played in her mind. "Tsubasa..." He cupped the sides of her face and leaned in to kiss her. Tsubasa surprisingly didn't shy away. 

'His lips are so soft and warm,' she thought to herself. She moved her arms up and around his neck as Kento kissed her more firmly. She let out a little whimper of pleasure as he moaned quietly. Tsubasa broke the kiss and felt her face grow hot. She knew then her face had to have been beet red. Suddenly she felt safer with him being there. Tsubasa wanted to tell him that, but she didn't want to scare him off either. "Kento..." she let out a sigh. "You...you kiss amazingly well."

Kento blushed and smiled at her. "I was hoping I could sweep you off your feet," he said quietly. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her again, only a short kiss this time. "If you ever feel unsafe, you can always come over to our place. But then... you would have Yuta in your face. And Goshi getting irritated with Yuta." He rolled his eyes. "It's not that quiet to be honest. That's why I snuck over when I had the chance."

"You snuck over?" Tsubasa asked with a smile.

"Come on, Tsubasa," he said. "If Yuta and Goshi found out I was coming here, they'd be following right behind. Despite Goshi's temper, he does care about you as much as the rest of us. He just has a terrible way of showing it. I have a feeling when I go back home, they'll be up my ass and giving me grief for this." He looked at Tsubasa who was looking pensive. "Tsubasa?"

"If that's the case...would you want to stay here?" she asked shyly. "To be honest, I have been worried about staying here, and I had thought about staying at a hotel until this blew over. But I don't think it will do that anytime soon." Kento smiled and sighed as Tsubasa leaned into him.

"I'll stay here as long as you want me to," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Tsubasa. Just know that." He tilted her head up so their eyes met. "When it comes to you, I'm more than a flirt. I honestly do like you and I was hoping we could spend more time together." Tsubasa felt her heart race as she looked at him. The thought that one of the members of B-Project would actually have that much of an interest in her made her feel...it actually made her feel good. He was the one that made more threatening words towards Yashamura than the others. Kento made it very clear on how he felt then. Tsubasa was too frightened at the time to realize it.

Tsubasa studied him and leaned up to kiss him. Kento moaned and jumped in surprised but relaxed into the kiss. He pulled her down on the couch and held her in his arms. He moved so they were more comfortable, and he held her tight. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and Tsubasa responded to the kiss. 'His mouth is so hot,' she thought to herself. She snuggled into him, and explored his mouth with her tongue. With him being there at the moment, she felt safe. Safer than she had been lately. "I'm glad you stopped by, Kento," she said quietly. They kissed again, and Kento pulled away slowly, sucking on her lower lip. Tsubasa felt weak in the knees.

"I'm glad I did too," he said. They laid there quietly, Kento still holding her tight. Both of them started to drift off into an undisturbed sleep.

******************************

There was a heavy pounding on the door the next morning. "Tsubasa?" a bright, cheerful voice cried out. "Are you awake?" Tsubasa jumped up at the sudden sound and looked down to see Kento staring back at her. She blushed heavily as she got up.

"I had a feeling they would come look for me," Kento moaned, and he sat up. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at Tsubasa. "You might as well open the door before Yuta wakes up the whole building." Tsubasa laughed and nodded her head. She went over to the door and opened it, and gasped as Yuta hugged her tightly and Goshi barged his way into the apartment. 

"That no good flirt is here, isn't he?" Goshi asked. He looked at Tsubasa. "He knows this isn't a good time to try and put his hands all over you. That's why he's a sex addict." He frowned as Kento appeared from around the corner. "I knew you'd be here. You snuck out without a word last night."

"Relax, everything is fine," Kento said. "It's not what you think." He gave them a crooked smile and pulled Tsubasa towards him. "But...regarding Tsubasa and myself... well, we're working on our status as of now." Goshi and Yuta looked in shock as Tsubasa blushed.

"Is Ken Ken settling down?' Yuta asked, his eyes growing wide. Tsubasa noticed the twinkles in his eyes, which always seemed to be there.

"The day Aizome settles down is the day my temper goes away," Goshi said sarcastically. "No offense to Tsubasa, but I can't see him settling down with one person. He's too flirtatious with every woman he sees." He looked at Tsubasa. "We care about you a lot. The last thing you need right now is Kento hurting you too."

"Who said I was going to hurt her?" Kento asked. "Yeah, I can admit I lust after women. But..." He kissed Tsubasa on the forehead before looking back at his friends. "Ever since we met Tsubasa, I felt something for her." He looked at Goshi. "Despite what you thought...and most likely still think. Tsubasa is different...my feelings for her are completely different than those women. I don't intend to hurt Tsubasa in any way. In fact I plan on protecting her as much as I can."

Yuta smiled. "Well...we'll do the same," he said. He looked at Tsubasa. "Right now no one knows where Yashamura has fled to. But either way, all of us are here to support you and make sure you're okay. Now that Kento apparently has taken his feelings towards you seriously, maybe you won't have to feel so frightened after all."

"Just don't feel alone," Goshi said. "If you are here alone, and you feel uncomfortable, you are more than welcome to come to our place, which I'm sure Kento already told you." He made a foul expression. "But know that we still haven't gotten that rotten milk smell out of our rug."

Tsubasa smiled. "Have you guys considered getting a new rug and throwing that one out?"

The three guys looked at her. "Well... with everything that has been happening we really hadn't thought about it," Kento said. He pulled Tsubasa close. "But now that we have a day off, and you do as well...maybe you can help us choose a new one. How does that sound?"

Tsubasa smiled. "I'll be more than happy to help," she said, and Kento leaned down and kissed her firmly on the mouth. She felt his smile grow as she returned the kiss. Goshi grunted and pushed them apart.

"That's enough," he complained. He looked at Tsubasa and smiled. "Well since we're here... how about you get ready and we'll make you breakfast?" 

Tsubasa suddenly felt nervous, but she trusted them. "All right then," she said. "Just don't burn my apartment down." She laughed as Goshi took Kento's hat and threw it at her playfully. "Okay. I get it. I won't make fun of you as much." She headed towards the bathroom and Kento smiled. He teased her by following her and Goshi yanked him back.

"No," he said. "Let her be alone for a little bit. I have a feeling after today she'll be busy keeping you in check." Kento started to laugh.

"For once I think you're right," he said. "But...I'll try to make it easy on her." He smiled as he looked back at the bathroom door. He finally won her over. And he was going to prove to not only her, but to the others that he really was in love with her.


End file.
